Life Goes On
by firths
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR BJB) It's time for Bridget and her family to move on with their lives after Bridget has her child. But what exactly follows after all the drama of different possible baby daddies and all? (movie-verse)
1. And The Baby Daddy Is

**Hey, guys! So obviously there are spoilers in this story for Bridget Jones's Baby! If you haven't seen the movie yet, you must go! It is incredible. I'm heading back to see it again next week! But anyways, onwards and upwards with the story. Sorry for any spelling errors!**

 _ **AN: I do not own Bridget Jones, Mark Darcy or anything/one related to the Bridget Jones franchise...**_

Bridget was nervous. There was absolutely no doubt about that. At the end of the day, it didn't matter who the father was. As long as her baby boy was healthy. That was the important thing. But still. She couldn't help but wonder. Bloody hell. It's like an episode of Jeremy Kyle.

Bridget's friends left not long after Mark and Jack went to take the test. Her mother remained in the room for emotional support (and because she was a nosy bugger with no patience, Bridget knew deep down). Her father stayed too (now that was out of genuine support).

Quite a bit of time had passed before the door to Bridget's hospital room opened. Bridget's head snapped up to find Dr Rawlings at the door, smiling.

"Who's the father?" Pam asked before anyone else could even open their mouth.

"I think it would be best for him to tell you that." Dr Rawlings replied. "Now, Mr and Mrs Jones, how about we step outside for a few moments, to give Bridget some privacy."

"Oh...but,"

"Mum. Go outside. Just for a little while." Bridget insisted.

"But...oh fine." Pam sighed, following Dr Rawlings out the door.

"Good luck, love." Colin said, before exiting as well.

Bridget looked down at the newborn child in her arms. She still couldn't believe it. She was a mum. But her moment of contemplation was cut short as she felt a presence at the door.

Jack Qwant. Okay.

Jack walked in and sat on the chair next to Bridget's bed. There was a pause before he spoke.

"I'm not his dad." He sighed.

Wow. Wow indeed.

"Jack, I'm so sorry." Bridget couldn't help but feel so dreadfully sorry for the handsome American. He had been so excited. So prepared.

"It's fine, Bridget." Jack smiled, weakly. "Mark's a good man. He loves you a lot. I could see it then. I can see it now. He'll be a good father."

"Still, I do want to thank you for everything you've done for the baby and I. God knows how I would've gotten through it otherwise." Bridget chuckled, slightly, as did Jack.

"Right, I best be going. Give you three some time alone. Get used to being parents and all."

"Do you want to hold him before you go?" Bridget asked.

"It's okay." Jack replied. Bridget could see he was heartbroken, although she gave him kudos for trying to somewhat hide it.

As he approached the door, Bridget spoke up, once again.

"Please stay in touch. It's only fair you remain part of his life after this."

"I will." Jack promised. He walked over to the bed, and kissed Bridget on the head once more, and then the baby too.

"I'll see you soon." Jack said.

"See you soon, Jack." she whispered in return.

Bridget looked down at her son again. Her son, with Mark. Her son is a Darcy. She stroked his chubby little cheek. She could see Mark clearly in his face now. His eyes, and mouth. It was all so obvious. She couldn't help but grin.

A few minutes passed before she heard footsteps nearing to the room. She brought her eyes up to the door once again, and saw him standing there.

Mark Darcy. All teary eyed. The joy was evident in his face.

Bridget couldn't help but both laugh and burst into tears at the same time.

"We have a baby, Mark. We have a baby." Bridget cried.

"We have a baby!" Mark laughed through the tears as he rushed over to Bridget's side. The palms of his hands held the sides of her face as he leaned and planted a hard kiss on her mouth. They could both taste the saline of their tears, but it didn't matter. It was the very greatest kiss of their lives so far.

As they pulled apart, Mark's attention was brought to the child cradled in her arms. The only thing in the world he loved just as much as the woman who had brought him into this world. His son. Their son.

"Have a hold of him, Mark. Time to get practice." Bridget said, gently passing the baby to the barrister. Both he and Jack decided not to hold the baby until after paternity was confirmed.

"William." Mark said.

"What?" Bridget asked.

"He looks like a William. William Jones Darcy." Mark replied, not taking his eyes off the little bundle of joy Bridget was holding.

"It's lovely. A lovely name for a lovely boy." Bridget's eyes gleamed.

A few minutes of comfortable silence occurred. Bridget couldn't help but fall more and more in love with Mark by the minute. She supposed she always did love him, even after the break-up and his marriage to what's-her-face. But seeing him, holding their little William in his arms. Seeing William's hand wrap around Mark's finger.

Well, it was her vision of perfection.


	2. The First Night Out

**Hi, everybody! I hope you are all having a lovely day! Here is the second chapter of the story following William's birth. Happy reading. Sorry for any errors that may occur within my writing!**

 **A** ** _N: I do not own anything related to Bridget Jones (sadly)._**

It had been 3 and a half months since William made his appearance in this world. 16 glorious weeks full of dirty nappies, sleepless nights and baby vomit on pretty much every upper garment both Mark and Bridget possessed. Still, neither of them would change it for the world (except the sleepless nights. Come on, who wouldn't?).

This would be the first night the new parents would spend away from their son. It's not like they'd be gone all night. Just dinner at the Italian place round the corner. Still, Bridget couldn't help but feel guilty.

"What if he needs me to feed him?" Bridget asked as Mark fastened his shirt buttons.

"Your mother can feed him just fine. It's not like your breastfeeding him, still." Bridget had tried that way of feeding William, but only lasted a month. It was a lot bloody harder than she thought it would be. And more painful than she anticipated.

"But what if he cries?" Bridget asked again.

"I'm sure your parents will be able to cheer him up again."

Mark clocked the worry written on Bridget's face. He sat beside her and took her hands in his own. Truth be told, he didn't really want to leave William either. But they deserved a short break.

"We're going to be a mere 10 steps away, Bridget. We'll be gone for less than two hours. Your parents will be fine with William for that time. We both know that. And besides, this will be the first actual date we've been on since we reconnected. Unless you wish to count that tryst at the christening?" Mark grinned.

"Mr Darcy!" Bridget laughed as she slapped his shoulder. "That absolutely does not count."

Bridget was glad she went out as they pondered the dessert menu at the restaurant. It had indeed been a pleasant night. It was nice. Although Bridget did miss William, as did Mark.

"Why don't we skip dessert and go home?" Bridget asked.

"I'm quite full anyway. Yes let's go." Mark replied with a smile. "Can we have the bill please?"

"Of course, Mr Mark." the waiter yelled back.

"I have to say, Miss Jones, this has been the greatest three and a half months of my life." Mark beamed, holding Bridget's hand across the table.

"It really has been, hasn't it?" Bridget replied, affectionately.

"And I can't find any other way to improve it...except for if I do this." Mark gulped as he reached for the small velvet box concealed in his blazer pocket.

Bridget was stunned as she saw her boyfriend get down onto one knee. Her jaw was wide open, and she could feel the tears pooling in her eyes.

"I love you so much. More than I could ever describe." Mark professed. "You've opened up a side to me that I didn't even know I was suppressing. A fun, happy, laid back side that I am so grateful for. You've given me our precious little boy. The only other thing I want now is for you to be my wife. So saying that, Bridget Rose Jones, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

She couldn't speak. All Bridget could do was nod profusely. Of course she would bloody marry him.

"Well, thank goodness for that." Mark laughed, holding Bridget's hand and placing the ring on her finger. A beautiful ring (that probably set him back quite a lot). By this point the tears were rolling down Bridget's face and Mark could feel himself getting teary eyed too. He stood up, as did Bridget and they held each other in a tight embrace.

'Oh my gosh, this is really happening', Bridget thought. She was really going to be Mrs Bridget Darcy.

 **Just a quick note: It was brought to my attention that I mucked up in the last chapter and put Mark instead of Jack a few times (this is why I shouldn't be writing fanfiction at 3am). I've fixed that now. Thanks for reading xx**


End file.
